Arranged love
by Ayame Ryuukaru
Summary: Is in revision, Complete. Neji, Sasuke, Who will Sakura pick?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Haruno always prided herself with her extensive chakra control. However that was the only thing she was good at. She was overall a weak and useless girl; the person who always got in the way. Even with the famous Kakashi Hatake training her, Sakura was extremely limited in fighting. The most she can do is make perfect clone, but that is about it.

Even knowing this, Sakura kept forgoing training, forgoing to become stronger, to not being the useless one; she instead kept asking the sole heir of the Uchiha estate, Sasuke Uchiha, out on dates. Each and everytime she asked him, she was shot down in the most cruelest, ruthless manor that not only made her cry, but just egged Sasuke to continue down rating her.

Like this particular one time, it was a rather rough day after training, where Sakura had done nothing but sit on the tree and watch her teammates spar. After they were done, Sakura had gone up to Sasuke ready for yet another try at asking Sasuke out.

"Hey Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"No Haruno, stop asking me. If you put as much time into training as you did bothering me, you would the best out of all of us. Instead all you do is bother me rather than train. You are useless Sakura. You can't do anything." Sasuke said as he walked away.

A single tear dripped from Sakura's cheek. Her feelings were broken, her heart was shattered.

'_You can't do anything,'_ kept repeating through her head. _'I need to get stronger. If I don't, I know for sure that I will be kicked out of the program… I… I don't want to be at home where my parents see me as nothing more than of flesh… a failure of a daughter; I do not need to burden them anymore than I have. I will get better and I will show everyone I am not some failure of a ninja._

Her emerald eyes darkened to a deep, nearly black color as she looked up at the noon high sky. With this vow, Sakura leaved to go home. Her pink hair flying behind her as she began a mental tasklist of things she might and will need if she wanted to start her new training.

Little did she know, do to her declaration, she now has altered her history. She was now fulfill not only her family heritage, but her soon to be future.

_**(To change to become stronger)**_

"Will you just shut up, you bastard!" Naruto Uzamaki yelled in anger.

"Why don't you shut up, idiot?" Sasuke Uchiha answered with a smirk.

"Don't call me an idiot, jackass!" The blonde growled as he balled his fists together as if he was about to attack.

"If you quit acting like one, then I wouldn't have to call you one." The sole survivor said as if he had grown bored with the conversation.

A vein appeared on Sakura's forehead. Every day it was the same between the two. Every day she had to listen to this. It was becoming not only annoying but down right stupid. There was a dull ache in her head from the lack of sleep over the last few days where, and her joints were throbbing due to excessive workouts and movements.

"Will the both of you shut up! Either that, or go the hell away!" The two males turned and stared at shock at the girl.

They were definitally not used to her not only cursing at them, but snapping the way she did. What surprised Sasuke most was that she was annoyed with _him_. He, Sasuke, the one who could easily enchant so many girls, this was new to him.

Kakashi appeared with a pop which drew his three pupil's attention. The tension in the air drew a hidden smile to the teachers face. By mere glance, he could see a large rift already forming between the three. Gone were the days of unity, now were days of separation and power achievement.

"Well now, don't stop the fighting on my part." The Copy Ninja said jestingly as he waved his hand.

"You're late, as always! Can you ever be early, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto grumbled out.

"This particular time, I could not help it. The Hokage needed to speak with me." The three merely sighed in unison before turning to their teacher for instruction.

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night, sensei. Can we just start now?" Naruto said in agitation.

"Surprisingly for a change, the idiot has a point." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Asshole, oi, Sakura-chan, let's spar!" Sakura looked over to her teammate in mild surprise.

Normally Naruto would only want to fight with Sasuke, but for some reason, he wanted to see how long Sakura would last.

"Sorry, Naruto, I acutally have to leave in a bit. My mother needs me." Sakura said smoothly.

"Awww, Sakura-chan, please?" There was evident pout both in his voice and in his words.

Sakura merely shook her head. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the whole exchange.

So that left Sasuke and Naruto to spar. After a few minutes, Sakura stood quietly and left. However, she was not going home, she was going to a grove that was not used by any of the other teams.

As she stood in the grove, she made a clone of herself. With her feet spaced evenly, she launched herself at her clone. The two exchanged a flurry of punches, however Sakura placed a rather well placed punch directly in her clones stomach before she roundhouse kicked the clone which busted into smoke.

A scoff escaped her. This was not cutting out. She needed a real person to spar against, not just herself. However, this was slight if not a good thing. The fact that she had destroyed her clone in less than five minutes that showed improvements.

With a scowl, the girl slowly made her way home so she could her chores and possible meditate to relieve some of her stress.

When morning came, Sakura changed and began to brush her teeth. When she looked in the mirror, she noticed that her eyes were no longer the deep emerald green, but they were now a bluish-yellow color. She screamed.

End

* * *

A/n: I have changed a lot. I am in the midst of two stories being revised. However, I am working on this double overtime. It needs so much work on it. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Here is the revised version of this chapter. Thanks all for reading, even the new readers =)

* * *

Chapter 2

The scream that left her was enough to alert both of her parents. Staring back at the girl was someone with green-grey eyes, and pinkish-brown hair. Her eyes were green around the iris and grey after that. Her hair was pink from the roots to halfway to her ears; there it turned brown all the way to the area near her ears. Pounding on the door tore Sakura from the mirror.

"Sakura! Open this door!" Mr. Haruno yelled as he continued to pound on the door.

"What is happening to me!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura sweetie, please open the door, and we will explain." Mrs. Haruno said calmly.

With slightly reluctance, the spooked girl opened the door to her haggard parents. Both of their eyes went wide at the sight of their changed daughter.

"Oh shit…" Mr. Haruno said before he could catch himself.

"Come downstairs." Sakura followed them into the kitchen.

"Wait…. I thought we didn't have and shinobi relatives. What is going on with me?" Two toned eyes narrowed in confusion.

"We wanted you to believe that. We come from a long line of shinobi. We are descendants from the Village in Flames, or rather Hell." Mr. Haruno explained further as he rubbed his eyes.

"Us being descendants, we have a slight accommodation to things than others. I'm sure you felt it too." Sakura nodded as she realized that she picked up easily on thunder jutsu and fire jutsu than anything else.

"I… I think I get it…" She muttered softly before turning to the clock. "Crap! I forgot I promised Naruto I'd spar with him today! Sorry mom and dad! Bye!" With that, Sakura was out of the door and running down the street.

Mr. and Mrs. Haruno exchanged looks.

"We have to tell her about the agreements of us allowed to be here. She needs to know about her arranged marriage." Mrs. Haruno said in a worried tone.

"I know, dear. One thing at a time." The two felt dread come over them both.

The former pinkette made it to the bridge quicker than she thought. As she slowed, she let herself to breathe and mentally prepare herself for the onslaught of questions.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura felt herself being tackled by an over excited Naruto.

However just as Naruto grabbed her, she took his hand and flung him over her shoulder. The blonde went sailing behind her with a very womanly squeal.

Once he landed on the floor, Naruto looked upward and felt himself become speechless at the sight of his friend. His mouth dropped at the different hair and eye colors.

"Sakura-chan! Did you change your hair last night? When did you get contacts?" Naruto bounced up from his little hole.

Knowing this would happen, Sakura held the blond by his shoulders to steady him. The headache she had was increasing as the chatter began.

"Whoa, whoa, Naruto! One question at a time, please!" She yelled to her teammate.

What she didn't know what that she had put on quite a show for Team Guy. From his seat, Neji Hyuuga watched as the girl danced from her teammate. He distinctly remember her having only pink hair and green eyes, but now everything was different. He narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Neji!" The brunette turned to his teammate, Tenten. "Come on space captain, Lee's already at the training ground." Her kind smile drew a soft scowl.

"Alright, I'm coming." With a quick look back to the girl, Neji furrowed his eyebrow before following his teammate to the training ground.

"Naruto!" The blond stopped. "I thought we were going to train not interrogate me." Sakura crossed her arms with a pout.

"Yea that's right! Come, let's gooooo!" Naruto dragged Sakura to their normal training grounds.

It was well after noon when the two got to Ichiraku Ramen. In the spar, Sakura learned not only a few jutsu from Naruto, but other ways on expanding her fighting skill.

Naruto on the other hand was glad he had a new sparring buddy. What made him even more ecstatic was that Sakura didn't give up, she kept fighting back.

Little did they know as they sat down at the counter, they were sitting next to Team Guy. Sakura ordered Chicken and Carrot Ramen whereas Naruto asked for the Deluxe Ramen.

While waiting for their food to come, Sakura reached into her hip-pack to pull out a little notebook. Naruto just bounced in his seat. The others at the bar just ate calmly.

A loud grumble which sounded like "feed me!" came from the blonde. Four heads turned to Naruto. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at her friend's blush.

"Naruto, tell your stomach to shut up!" Tenten yelled as she peered around Lee's arm.

"Oh, hey, Tenten!" The Chinese-bun girl turned to Sakura.

"Sakura!" Sakura moved to sit next to her friend.

"Thanks for ignoring me!" Tenten and Sakura turned to Naruto before laughing out loud.

"No problem, blondie. Anyway, wanna go shopping? It's been ages and I need your advice." Naruto pouted as his teammate began a whole new conversation.

"The youth has left your face, Naruto! Let women be women and enjoy your meal!" Neji snorted into his ramen at Lee's speech.

Seeing Neji snort made Naruto burst into laughter. Lee saw this and he sat as the blonde nearly fell off his chair. Neji rubbed his face as he tried to contain his laughter.

"So, I'll meet you the weapons depot at nine?" Sakura nodded her head as she dug into her food.

"Definitely, we need a girl's day. Want to ask Ino and Hinata?"

"Oh hell ya, major girl's day out." The two girls high-fived in excitement.

While looking out of the side of his eye, Neji made a mental note to go shopping. He felt like a slight stalker because of seeing Sakura all different like, but it intrigued him greatly.

Even though Sakura was talking to Tenten, she felt eyes on her person. As she went down for a bite of ramen, she looked up and met Neji's eye. A flush appeared on both of their faces as they quickly turned their attention elsewhere.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget!" Tenten smiled as she paid her tab and waved goodbye to everyone.

It wasn't a little after Tenten left did Sakura say goodbye. She needed to see the Hokage, so she left for the tower. She just hoped things went her way.

* * *

A/n: Well here's the second chapter. It is completely revised and changed from the original chapter. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

When Sakura got to the Hokages' office she was greeted by Shunzie.

"Hello Sakura-san. May I help you?" asked Shunzie as she looked up from a bunch of papers.

"Yes you can. Is Tsunade-sama here?" asked Sakura while having a nervous look on her pale face.

"Yes she is.She isn't in a meeting or anything so you can see her." Shunzie said while nooded for Sakura to go in.

"Thank you." Sakura said while breathing a sigh of relief. With that Sakura went into the Godmaies office.

"Oh.Hello, Sakura may I help you?" as Tsunade took a swig from her sake bottle.

"Um, Hokage-sama I ask of you to train me in both medical and your inhumane strength. If you let me I will not fail you. I'll work hard,and help you with anything you need to be helped on." Sakura said while standing proudly infront of the older woman.

"I was wondering how long it would take you till you asked me. I would love to have you as an apprentice as long as you keep your promise." said Tsunade, which wold surprise you because half the things she says was when she was drunk...

"Hai! Oh, and Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura asked hesitanly. "Um you know about my curse and demon right?"

"Of coures I do! and don't worry about it its not a problem just don't get upset now." The old bat yelled making her sake fly threw the air and out of the window. "I'll see you tomorrow at the training feilds at six o'clock sharp." She said while looking for the bottle.

"Hai!" Sakura yelled while skipping out of the office with a smile on her face.

Shadow and Sakura 'Hey kid,is that what you mean when you said we were going to see the Hokage?' asked Shadow

'Yep!' Sakura exclaimed not noticing that she made the weather a little more warmer from her happy self. 'Oh. I see.Um you might want to stop using your chakra now.' Huh? Why? Oh crap, it seems a little hotter. Did I do that?' asked Sakura as she looked around 'Sadly, yes. ask your parents if you can go into their study again tonight it might have som useful info about my powers, ok?' said Shadow as she looked at Sakura.

'Sure, I can do that!' Sakura said while racing home.

end

In Sakura's home she told her parents that she would be training under the fifith hokgae.They were very proud of her.They knew she would be a great ninja with the fifths training, and along with Shadows as well

Okay i fixed up this chapter to make it longer, and I know it is much different the it was before so bear with me!


	4. talking voices and shopping

After Sakura talked to her parents she went to her cousins room.

"Hey Kyo!" yelled Sakura as she got to the door. "What munchkin?" asked Kyo as he took another bite of his red apple.

"I'm not a munchkin!" yelled Sakura as she stomped her foot.

"He he. Sorry. You were saying?" Kyo asked sheepishly.

"Oh yea. The Fifth Hokage is going to train me in everything she knows!" yelled Sakura as she did her happy dance.

(Kyo choked on his apple he was eating when Sakura said that.)

"Kyo! Are you alright?" asked/yelled Sakura as she patted her cousin's back.

(Raspy voice) "Yea I'm alright. You're serious? She's going to train you?" asked Kyo as he looked at his cousin with a weird look.

"Yep!" Yelled Sakura proudly.

"Man that is too cool. Tell me how each of your lessons go okay?" asked the tall, apple eating cousin.

"Okay!" Sakura and her cousin Kyo talked for the rest of the day.

When the next day came Sakura was ready for her training with Tsunade. Just like her new Sensei's' orders she got there early. After a few minutes of waiting she saw her teacher coming.

"Well good morning, Sakura." Tsunade said while gazing at her new student.

"Good Morning Tsunade-sensei." replied Sakura as she jumped to her feet.

"Today we are going to see if you know how to control your powers." The slug princess said while looking for a good boulder.

"Okay." Sakura said while following her sensei's' eyes to a boulder twice her size.

"Now concentrate on any element you can think of." Tsunade explained while taking a few steps back just in case.

And when Sakura concentrated on the element of water she could hear it and actually feel it too! "Oh my gosh! I can actually feel it in my palm right now!!!!" yelled Sakura as she looked down to her water filled palm.

"Good. That's very good. You've taken your step on how to control your powers. Now let's try something else." Tsunade congratulated. "Do you know any kinds of element jutsus?" she asked?

"Yes. Quite a few too." Sakura said excitedly.

With that Sakura tried a few jutsus. For example: 'Electric Falcon Tornado.' "Frozen wolf pack jutsu" "Water barrier jutsu" "Vine band shuriken jutsu" "Element animals" (A/N: Sakura can summon these anytime she wants just a reminder.) "Levitating ""Lighting spear" "Vine band tracking "(see bottom for details on each jutsu.)

"Very impressive Sakura. I didn't realize you knew that many jutsus." Tsunade praised slightly.

"Thank you Tsunade-sensei. My parents have a study in our home where I look at the scrolls and books that have our family genjutsus, taijutsus, and ninjutsu in the. So I study each of them until I can fully get them right." Sakura explained.

"Hmmm. You don't say. Well I think I should talk to your parents before I teach you some of my things. I mean if it's okay with you?" The older woman asked.

"Of course it is!!!" yelled Sakura as she did another happy dance.

"Well okay then. Tomorrow for dinner." Suggested Tsunade. "That's it for now. Till tomorrow." Waved Tsunade.

"Right! Tomorrow!" yelled Sakura as she waved back. They said their goodbyes and left in different directions.

When Sakura walked down the street to get home Naruto came running to her. "Sakura-chan you missed practice!" yelled Naruto as he jumped up and down.

"Oh! I'm sorry I forgot! I was training with Tsunade-sama. Uh, Yea I'm her new apprentice. Didn't I tell you?" Sakura asked confusedly.

"No!" yelled Naruto as he grabbed her hand.

"Woops! Well you know." Naruto was rambling about not telling him about it, and stuff. After a few minutes of rambling Naruto stopped.

"Well Sakura-chan. PLEASE BE CAREFUL!!!!!!!!" shouted Naruto as he did the good guy stand. "I will Naruto don't worry. I have to meet Tenten. So I'll see you later. Bye!!!!!" With that said and done Sakura ran to meet Tenten for there 'girls day of shopping', but somewhere in the rooftops was a white-eyed ninja who heard everything that his flower said. He couldn't help but feel slightly proud of her because she will be come stronger and 'more challenging to get as a girlfriend'.

(Inner Neji and Neji)'So our cherry blossom is going to become stronger and well damn more hot with the old hag.'

'True but still WHEN DID SHE BECOME OUR BLOSSOM!' demanded Neji.

'Well think about it: She's single she doesn't like Uchiha. Anymore and she likes to be strong instead of being weak. So there are two very good reasons that she is ours' (end)

"Hey Sakura, your right on time." Tenten stated as she said from her place on the wall.

"Hey Tenten. I thought I would be late." Sakura said while panting.

"Nope. Ready for the best day ever?" asked Tenten as she pumped a fist in the air.

"Hell yea! Lest go Shopping!!!" yelled Sakura as they raced off to the nearest store.

(I think I should end it here. Nope just kidding keep reading!)

For at least five hours straight they tried clothes on. They had at least 30 bags each.

"Wow. I'm tired." Stated Tenten

"Me too." Agreed Sakura.

"Want to get something to eat?" asked Tenten.

"Sure." Said Sakura.

The two tired kunoichis went to the local cafe to have something to feed their starving bellies. After they ordered their food they started to talk about random things when Sakura said that the Hokage was training her. "Are you serious?" asked Tenten.

"Yes I am." Sakura stated calmly.

"You are so lucky! Are you finally over that Uchiha dude?" asked/demanded Tenten.

"UH DUH!!! I've been over him for about for a day now!" yelled Sakura. "So how's Lee treating you?"

"Good. In fact I'm very happy with him." Answered Tenten as she took a sip of her soda.

"That's good to hear." Sakura said while looking at the people in the café (See bottom for details if your confused.) After talking some more they both decided to go home and get some rest.

"Oh. Hello Sakura-san how was your day?" asked a guard.

"Very good thank you.," replied Sakura.

"Oh your home Sakura. You seem tired why don't you rest and tell us your day at dinner alright?" said her mother in a kind voice.

"Yes mother. Thank you." So Sakura went up stairs to her room to catch a nap. When she entered her room her two wolfs jumped on her and started to lick her face. "Hahahahahahahahaha. Okay. Okay. I know now that you missed me! Now please off!"

She looked down on her two wolfs and smiled at them. They were protector wolfs that when the her clan has a child that has Shadow inside of them the parents have to find two strong but yet gentle can look after the child until it knows how to control their elemental powers like the parents.

(Okay here are the descriptions about the jutsus:  
#1The electric falcon tornado is when a falcon the size of a horse appears around its master and begins to spin. With the whipping wind the static shocks and paralyzes the ememy, the wind cuts precise cuts which they end up bleeding to death.

#2The frozen pack jutsu is a pack of wolfs that will keep coming back to defend their master until the danger is either gone or their master is far away from the battle.

#3The water barrier jutsu can protect and kind of jutsu from your enemy. It should last least five minutes or longer, less it depends on your chakra supply.

#4The vine band shuriken is shurikens wrapped in very spiky vines that can penetrate the skin if either short range or long range,

#5The element animals are something that only someone in the Haruno clan can summon. It's all different kinds of animals good for either defending or attacking.

#6The levitating jutsu is powered by both air and chakra. It can help from either escaping from ground attacks or attacking from the air.

#7The lighting spear jutsu is a spear that never misses its target. Its well lighting it can either stun or kill your enemy.

#8The vine band tracking jutsu is a vine that can track your enemy if you have to help your teammates out.)

(If you were wondering about the whole Tenten and Lee thing it happened a bout three months after the chuinning exams thing. And for all of you who wanted to know about her powers I finally posted it. Oh, and I wanted to give her an older cousin in this. Can't help it. So fifth chapter up soon!!!!


	5. a date and a plan

When Sakura woke up from her nap she was greeted by of course her cousin Kyo.

"Hey how was training?" he asked as he gazed at her.

"It was good. Tsunade-sensei is coming tomorrow for dinner so she can have a talk with mom and dad." She said while stretching

"Uh huh. So what did you have to do?" Kyo asked as he raised an eyebrow

"Well she asked if I knew any elemental jutsus. She all also taught me how to summon the elements in the palm of my hand."(It was 11:30 pm when I did chapter four. I forgot to mention the other stuff. Sorry. TT.TT.)

"Sweet so when is she going to teach you everything she knows?" Kyo asked as he jumped up.

When Sakura's mother called them for dinner they couldn't help but race down the steps to eat. If people they don't know saw this they would have their heads spinning because of how fast the two were going, but to their family it is normal. When Sakura was little, she used to be made fun of because she loved wolfs so much a few of the older kids used to take her puppies and put the high above her small form.

No matter how hard she tried to get them back she couldn't get them to give back her wolf puppies. Until one time Kyo was walking down the street to find Sakura because it was dinnertime, he found her being hit with rocks, shuriken, and other things.

When he saw how Sakura was being treated he went bonkers he walked straight over there and gave them hell about treating her wrong. They were so scared one or two of them pissed themselves. After they left he walked straight to our young cherry blossom and carried her home. Her parents weren't too happy so they told the older kids parents on what they did. So that's how Sakura and Kyo became very close to each other. Kyo looked at Sakura when they were in the middle of dinner.

(Kyo's thoughts)'now that people aren't making fun of her anymore she's happy and she can get on with her life. I think I should keep to the plan. (End)

The rest of the night went by and morning came. Sakura was ready to meet her sensei for some training.

"Hello. Ready for more training? Okay. I need you to control your charka into your hand. Then when you have a good amount I want you to punch that boulder with your fist." Tsunade said as she demonstrated. For about two whole hours Sakura was punching the boulder. She was tired and kind of achy.

"Very good. That is some progress. Till tonight." Tsunade turned to leave.

"Right, till tonight. Bye!" With that Sakura and Tsunade went their separate ways. When Sakura was walking down to the market she wasn't watching were she was going and bumped straight into Neji.

"Ump!!" said the two.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

"Hn." (Sakura and Shadow Neji and Inner Neji too.) 'Jeez not very sociable.' 'I know can't he say it's okay.'

(I. N.) 'What the hell!!!! You hurt her feelings dumb ass!!!!' 'Hn.' (End)

When Sakura was about to leave Neji had to say something in order to keep his flower from leaving him.

"It was my fault. I wasn't watching were I was going." With that Sakura blinked once then twice.

In the trees stood a crimson-eyed boy who was furious with the white-eyed freak making a move on HIS flower. He wanted to ask Sakura out on a date for the past day but since she has been training with the Hokage. He hasn't had a chance. All of a sudden a light ball went off above his head. He could spy on them to find away to get Sakura to love him back.

A/n: I changed this chapter around a lot to. Chapter six is the next part of this chapter.


	6. A fight and a half mom

"So Neji-kun, want to train with me tomorrow because Tsunade-sensei has a meeting to go to and I want to train. Is that alright?" Sakura said while doing her puppy eyes.

"I don't mind." Neji said while shrugging.

"Cool alright. I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" she yelled as she took off.

"Bye." When Sasuke heard that the Hyuuga was going to train with Sakura. He had to think of another plan before that white-eyed freak could steal her.

Mean while Sakura was on her way home to help her mother prepare for the arrival of the Hokage.

"Welcome home Sakura!" greeted her mother.

"Hello mother." Sakura said cheerfully.

"Hurry and get changed everything is almost ready." With that Sakura ran to her room, took a quick shower and got into her formal wear. Which consisted of a light green color inner part of her kimono and the outside had Sakura trees and falling petals all over it. Just like on time the hokage had arrived for the talk with Sakura's parents.

Dinner went well, but it was when the four adults had to talk so they sent both Kyo and Sakura to the library for the time being.

"She'll be an excellent apprentice." Tsunade said while gazing at both of Sakura's parents.

"Thank you, but if anything does happen to us please take care of her for us." Said Mr. Haruno.

"I will." After that they talked for a whole hour. Both Sakura and Kyo were very anxious to hear what they we're saying but they couldn't because they would know and be in big dodo (I use the "big dodo" from Star Wars episode 1).

For the rest of the night and into the morning Sakura was ready to go to train with Neji. (Sakura and Shadow.) 'I wonder how much stronger he has got, but not only that but hotter.' shadow said slyly.

'Yea. Wait! What!' yelled Sakura

'I know you like him.' teased Shadow.

'Oh! Shut up!' With that Sakura ended her conversation with Shadow.

(Inner Neji and Neji)'I wonder how much stronger she is now since she is the Hokage's apprentice, but not only to mention strong and hot!

'How the Hell did you come up with that!' yelled/asked Neji.

'Well just from seeing her around bumping into her which by the way felt quite...'(End) Neji had blocked out the last of what Inner Neji was about to say. (Neji's thoughts) She might be hot but I can't let that stop me from training.

After a few minutes waiting Sakura finally came and was ready to fight Neji (I'm tired so I'm skipping the fight scene so sue me if you don't like it!) The fight ended with Neji on top of Sakura both were panting rather hard. "Hyuuga-san do you mind getting off of me your no offence but your kind of heavy. Your very good Hyuuga-san. Your good." Sakura said while pushing herself off of the ground

"Same to you Sakura-san. But please call me Neji." he said as they shook hands.


	7. a date and a opps!

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" asked Neji as they walked down the street.

"It depends on what it is." Sakura said while gazing at each shop.

"Okay then how about we go to the local cafe?" Neji said while walking inside.

"Fine with me." With that all said and done the two ninjas went to the cafe for a small but refreshing lunch.

(Sasuke's thoughts)'Damn it!' How the hell am I supposed to ask Sakura out on a date if she's always with that damned Hyuuga!' (Light ball over head clinks on.) I know I'll go over her house after her lunch and then ask her out! Heh. I'm a genius!' (End)

Sure enough the time for the two shinobis to head home was already here. They said their goodbyes. When Sakura opened her door to her home she was surprised to see Sasuke there.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" asked Sakura as she put her hand behind just incase it was an imposter.

"I came to see you." He said smoothly.

"Why?" she was even more confused.

"I wanted to know if you would want to go out on a date with me?" he said like it was nothing in the world.

(Sakura and Shadow)'Sasuke wants to go out on a date with me?' Sakura said while having a big question mark above her head.

'Yea, but I have a bad feeling about this.' Shadow said while growling.

'Yea me too, but it might have something to do with Neji-kun.' Sakura yelled while glaring at Sasuke.

'Yea. I say no!'

'But if we need find out what he's scheming though.' And that was the end of the conversation.

"Sure. I'd love to go with you." Sakura said in a fake sweet tone.

"Cool. I'll pick you up tomorrow night at six." Sasuke said completely oblivious to the fakeness.

"Sure that sounds good to me. Bye!" Sakura shouted while waving.

"Bye." With that Sasuke left. (Again Sakura and Shadow.) 'I think I should tell Neji-kun about this.'

'Right good choice kid.' (End) Meanwhile all that was happing Neji was talking to his uncle.

"You asked to see me uncle?" Neji said.

"Yes I did. Please sit." Neji sat down in front of his uncle.

"Neji what I'm about to tell you can't leave this room. Alright?" Neji's uncle said while his gaze was strong.

"Yes sir." Neji agreed.

"I do believe that you know Sakura Haruno?" He said while folding his hands together.

"Yes sir I know her." He sat on the edge of his seat.

"Well her parents and I have made a deal a few years ago that you two would be married when you two hit the age 18. (See details at bottom if you're confused at all.) And when you hit eight-teen you are to be married because of her parents request."

Neji was amazed that he was marring his friend. He couldn't believe that his uncle even agreed to this, and the worst part is that Sakura didn't even know yet! As soon as he walked out of his uncles' office he saw a servant running towards him

"Neji-sama you have a visitor." Said the servant as he ran off.

"Thank you." With that he went to the lounge.

When he entered the lounge where his visitor was. It was Sakura, and she looked like she needed someone to talk to.

"Sakura-san, why are you here?" he asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I need to tell you something important that you might want to hear." She said nervously.

"Okay. Follow me." Neji took Sakura to his room so they could talk privately.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Um, Sasuke came to my house earlier and he um asked me something."

''What did he ask?" (Mumbles)

"Come again?"

"He asked me out on a date and I think he's up to something too. Why did he show interest in me now instead of a long time ago?"

"That Sakura-san I don't know but if he does try anything tell me.

"I will don't worry." She said sweetly.

When Sakura said that she accidentally made a thunderstorm. (Sakura and Shadow)

'Thanks a lot kid you made it rain.'

'Crap.' (Shadow starts ranting so Sakura had to shut her out.)

"Looks like you have to wait here until it stops raining." Neji said as he looked out the window and gazed at the rain.

"Oh." Sakura sighed before plopping down on the bed.

A/n:Since Neji is one year older then Sakura he would be 19 and Sakura would be 18.Its simple math really. I hate Sasuke okay. He's a spoiled idiotic loser. Why can't he see what he has! (Sorry Sasuke lovers)


	8. rain and sleeping positions

After about two hours of doing nothing but watch the rainfall Sakura had an idea to lighten the mood a little bit.

"Neji-san?" asked Sakura

"Hn?" he answered

"Want to play a game till the rain stops?" she pleaded

"I'm okay with that." He said while getting up.

"Alright." she said while also getting up. "Okay lets play chess then."

"Hn." With that Sakura dragged Neji over to the chessboard and they play for an hour and half. Neji beat Sakura five to four.

"Um Neji-san?"

"Hmm?" (I can't type this next part because I had laughed to hard to put it up.)

"Just don't pull to hard."

"Don't worry I wont." (What do you think Sakura is doing? Please tell me in your review, I'll post the answer in the next chapter.) Neji was falling asleep from the movement of Sakura's hand.

(Neji and Inner Neji) 'Wow, who would think that Sakura can have hands that would make you fall asleep.' 'I would have to agree, but she is the Hokage's apprentice after all.' (I kind of made everything a little fast so this is a week after she started her training with Tsunade.) 'Yea, yea, Still I wonder if she still going to go out with that Uchiha brat.' 'Hn. She said that she thought he was up to something she can handle her self just fine.' (End)

Meanwhile at the Haruno complex, Kyo was wondering if he should still go to his plan or not. (Kyo's thoughts) 'Damn! I can't think of answer I don't want to betray Sakura but it looks like I have no choice. I need to get stronger. Since Sakura went to that old bat she's getting stronger, but I can't have her beat me. So I guess I should accept the Akatsuki's offer. (End)

Sure enough Kyo left later that night while it was still raining. Back to the Hyuuga complex: Both Sakura and Neji are fast asleep. Not that you can blame them at all. They were very bored after all. Shadow was bothering Sakura and Inner Neji was bothering Neji because of position they were in. Sakura was sitting on Neji's lap with his arms around her waist. Sakura had her arms on his chest. (Aww. so cute.)

When Neji uncle came in he was amazed on how the were seated. He was thinking that even though that they were to be married anyway that it was good that they were starting to like each other anyway it meant less work for him. 'I think I'll let them sleep for awhile.'


	9. Waking up fights and saddness

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews for the reviews on the previous chapter, and I started school so I'm going to have to cut down my update plan so at least two updates a week if that. So don't yell at me!!!!

This is the answer for the question I asked all of you. (Clears throat.) Sakura was giving Neji a massage. She didn't realize how many knots he had in his back (shudders). On with the story!!!!!

When the two finally woke up they weren't embarrassed from their positions because they well how do I say this they fricken love each other duh! Yet they don't know it yet. Either they inner selves or their demons were lecturing them. Sakura went home after they had lunch (they slept till eleven a.m. so excuse me.)

So went Sakura went home she heard from the adults that Kyo had run away. At first Sakura thought it was a game but then it finally sunk in.

"WHAT! What do you mean he's gone?!"

"He left because he is an idiot." Her uncle didn't have time to react when Sakura sent him fling through two walls. "Don't you ever insult him! If you do ever I will kill you!!!!!" With that Sakura ran upstairs before anyone could say anything. (Sakura and Shadow) 'Why did he have to leave?!' 'I don't know, but I have a bad feeling that it's not something good.' 'How can you say that about him?!' 'Well he did leave because of some unknown reason and you except me to sit here and to try to find an answer?!' Sakura had shut off Shadow at that last part. She felt betrayed that even her own cousin would betray her.

Meanwhile in the empty Uchiha complex Sasuke was having a fight with his own inner self. (Sasuke and inner Sasuke.)'Damn it! Why can't time go faster?!' 'Well if you would stop pacing and do something time will go faster idiot!' 'Hey don't call me an idiot, Idiot!' 'Well I'm you so you're calling yourself an idiot.' (End) For about half an hour Sasuke and Inner Sasuke were having a verbal fight. When Inner Sasuke won the three-hour verbal fight. Sasuke was getting ready with his date with Sakura.

A/N I have to cut it short it is like 11:00 pm and I need to go to sleep .So ill try to update tomorrow but I have a dance I have to go to! I'll make the next few Chapters over the weekend as long as I can. I promise that. Blackygf outta here!!!! See ya!!!!!


	10. wandering hands flowers andnew nick name

When it hit seven o'clock at night Sakura was getting ready for her date with the Uchiha. She knew he was up to something, but couldn't quite place it. She was wearing a hot pink tank top with a see through shirt over it, and she wore blacks pants with pink and silver chains on them. She also had silver earring in her ear to finish the outfit.

At Sasuke's home, he was wearing black jeans with a black long mesh sleeve shirt and over that were a short sleeve shirt. When he got to Sakura's house to pick her up he was amazed by the size of the house. It was almost as big as the Uchiha complex. He knocked on the door which one of the servants answered it. Sasuke told the servant that he was here to pick the pink haired ninja up. The servant let him through.

"Hold on sir. I'll go and get her." The servant bowed and ran to get Sakura from her room. When the servant got there he was a little out of breath.

"Milady? Mr. Sasuke Uchiha is here to pick you up." "Okay thank you." With that Sakura came out of her room and followed the servant to the main hallway were the raven-haired boy was.

"Wow Sakura you look amazing." Sasuke said after a moment.

"Thank you. So do you Sasuke." They left the compound.

(Sakura and Shadow)'He's trying to use flattery on me.'

'Yea I know. He better keep his hands away from us.' 'Whatever.' When they got to the restaurant the waiter took them to their seat. After they ordered their food Sasuke started up a conversation.

"So Sakura, How's training with the hokage?" Sasuke said breaking the tense silence.

It's going pretty good. It's kind of hard, but I'm starting to get the hang of it." Sakura said while sipping her drink.

Under the table Sasuke brushed his hand against Sakura's knee. (Shadow and Sakura)'I know he did not do what I think he just did?!

'I think he just did.'

Slap him!'

'No! We can't do that!'

'Fine, but if he does anything, I'm going to take over.' 'Fine. Just if he does anything else.'

'Fine' (End)

"Sakura when do you have your next training session?" said Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

"I have it tomorrow from six am to eleven. Why do you ask?" Sakura said while tilting her head to the side.

"Well I was just wondering. Maybe it can shut the dope up." Sasuke said while mentioning the blonde haired ninja.

"Well that sounds like a good idea. When I see her tomorrow I'll tell her." With that the conversation died out.

When their food came some of the conversation died down. Around eight in the evening they went to the park to go for a walk. While they were on their walk they stop to rest by the lake to watch the geese swim on the lake. Sasuke saw a pretty flower next to him. Which he gave it to Sakura as a meaning of either friendship or love? Sakura couldn't figure out which one it was. As the time went to nine o'clock Sasuke being the gentleman he was walked Sakura to her home.

After saying their goodbyes they went their separate ways. When Sakura went to her room she took a hot shower and put on her sleeping wear. (Shadow and Sakura)'He really didn't do anything wrong.'

'Except the hand thing!'

'It was probably on itch he hand on his leg.'

'Sure right.' Go on his side when you are supposed to be thinking about Neji-kun!'

'What?! Why you?!'

'He he. Don't try to hide it. I know you like him.'

'Fine! Whatever we'll tell him tomorrow'

'After practice remember.'

'Yea yea I know.' and with that the conversation was gone. Both of them were fast asleep.

A/n: Okay this chapter is now fixed! (Does a little dance.)


	11. damn bands,laughing and a kiss

When Sakura's alarm clock went off quater till six.(Shadow and Sakura)'You know you wanna go to sleep again.' 'I can't.Tsunade-sensei will kill me if i'm late.' '...' 'Hehe i win.' 'Shut it kid!' 'I'm not a kid!' 'Compared to my age you are.' 'Well atleast i'm not old!' 'Hey!Watch it!' 'Okay fine whatever i need to get ready.' 'Feh.Whatever.' (end) With that that Sakura got ready for her training with the slug-princess.

It was a little after six thrity when Sakura got to the training grounds."Sakura-chan!" screamed Naruto."You might wanna move." "Why?" "Just trust me on this." Sasuke never had the chance to answer because he was hit by Naruto and thrown back a few feet.

"Owie." "Damnit dope.What was that for?" "That wasn't me teme." Sigh'I tired to warn him.' "Well where did it some from dope!" "Don't call me a dope teme!" With that they were rolling around on the ground fighting.Sakura was getting pissed."WILL BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" she shrieked as she punched the ground with her heel.She made the two go fling in the air."Sakura?" "Yes, sensei?" "I think you over did it." "Why do you say that?" "Well the fact that they are half way across town now." "Opps.My bad" "Go and look for them." "Hai,Sensei." With that Sakura went ot find her team.

After Sakura found her team,everything was settled they had a few sparring matches.Tsunade went back to the hokage tower after she told Sakura that tomorrow they had a training session.All three genin went back to Sakura's house for some homemade pancakes."Hello,Miss Haruno." "Hello kids.Are you hungery?" Instead of them their stomache answerd for them."I'll take that for a yes then."When Sakura's mothergot back with a plateful of pancakes the three dug straight in.

Soon after they fed their hungery bellies they went out to the backyard to do something to preocupie themselves.After an hour of doing nothing except pick fun at each other.A servant came up to Sakura."Milady,You have a guest." "Thank you,Shezia." With that the servant left to get the young man.

(Maybe i should leave it here,but im not that mean.Keep reading.)

Out of the house came the one and onlytrumpets sound in the distance Neji Hyuuga!All four of the Genin stare at the guys who have the trumpets."Dude What the hell?" "Sorry just ignore us."

Um okay then...Lets rewind.

"What the Hell Hyuuga what are you doing here!"

I said rewind!Not Fast forward!(sorry blackharusgf!)mumbles''idiots''.Lets try this again.

Out of the house cam the one and only Neji Hyuuga which he kept his cool when he saw the Uchiha.(Shadow and Sakura)'Hot guy alert!Drools' 'Calm down!' 'You cant help but admit hes hot and sexy can you!' 'No.' 'Hehehe.I knew you would see my way.'(end)"Hello Neji-san.What can i do for you?" "Hinata asked me to come and get you." "Oh.Right.Thank you!I'll be right there."

When Sakura was ready she left with the Hyuuga.Naruto and Sasuke were well coughhangingcoughoutcough.You didnt hear anything from me! "Hey dope?" "Ya teme?" "Why is Sakura hanging out with that Hyuuga?" "Im not sure teme,but i know one thing they are like really good friends and all.Why?" "No reason." (Back with Haruno and Hyuuga)"How was that date with that Uchiha?" "It was alright,but he's just a little creepy sometimes." "I could of told you that." "Hey!Thats not nice!" When they got to the Hyuuga mansion,Hinata was waiting for them.

"So Sakura-chan i see you have become close to Neji-san." When Sakura heard that she choked on her tea."What makes you think that?" "Well the fact that he lets you touch his hair and all." Deep blush"W-Well thats nothing." Hinata giggled at her friends actions."Don't worry.i wont tell him him that you like him,unless..." "Don't even complete that sentence or i'll tell Naruto that you like him!" "You wouldnt dare" "I would too." "Why you!" Both kunoichis shot straight up and began to run around the room.

Neji was going in the room when he heard both laughter and shrieks.He blinked a few times in order to caculate what was going on.When he went into the room he saw both Hinata and Sakura on the floor laughing really hard."Whats going on?" "Huh?Nothing just some girl talk thats all." "Hn.Hinata-sama,your father wanted me to tell you that he needs to talk to you." "OKay thank you." With that Hinata left Sakura and Neji alone. They had a small conversation.When Sakura looked at the clock."Oh my gosh!I better be getting home!Bye Neji-san!", but Neji wanted to do something he would never ever do in a million years.He grabbed Sakura and kissed her right on the lips.

A/N im leaving it there.its like 11:00 at night, and i'm sleepy.I'll probaly update in like a few days.Please try out my new story its called True love its and Inuyasha and Kagome story.So uh please reveiw.And try out my new story!Please.(music begins in the backround)"hey i thought i told you to quit!" music is too loud and it was Encore bye Jay Z and linkin park.Gotta go bye!


	12. CALM DOWN! Randomness!

Sakura was so surprised at this she couldn't do anything.Neji thought that he had done something wrong.He pulled away and began to apologize when he was hushed by Sakura's finger on his lips."It's okay.I was just shocked thats all.Nothing to be apologizing about." When she said that she gave him a warm smile.(Awwww.so cute!)"How about we try again?" "Hn."

Neji gently placed his lips on Sakuras' which she happily returned.After a few moments it became a hot make-out session.They didnt hear the door open till it was to late."What the hell!" When they heard that they sprung apart when they heard that.Naruto and Hinata were at the door when they saw them make out. "What in the name of ramen were you two doing?" "Um...Nothing..." "You two were making out!You call that nothing!" "Calm down Naruto." "CALM DOWN! I cant calm down!Stop telling me to calm down! I swear Hyuuga if you hurt her you'll pay big time!" "Hn.Whatever,Uzumaki." "Grrrrr." "Naruto.."Bing bam boom!

It had been three days since that incedint and news had spread fast that the two were a couple.Not that Sakura gave a flying rats ass.She was happy.Not only did she get stronger,but she had a hot boyfriend and was glad that she didnt like the Uchiha anymore,but deep inside she was sad.She was still trying to figure out why Kyo left.(Sakura and Shadow)'Maybe if i go through his room again,i can find something out.' 'That sounds like a good plan to me kid.I still cant think of a reason.' 'I have a theory but it might be wrong though.' 'Whats your theroy kid?' 'Well i think he left because i was either getting stronger or the fact that im starting to understand my bloddlimit.' 'Thats a good thought,we'll have to check it out later because Neji-hottie is coming.' 'What the heck?' 'Ill answer that question later.' 'Fine.'(end)

Sakura felt lips against her cheek."Hello Neji-kun.How was your day?" "Good.How did training go?" "Pretty good if you think sending Tsunade-sensei through a few trees good." Neji's eyes were wide when he heard that,but yet he still loved the pink-haired kunoichi. "Yes,i count that a good." Randomness starts here.

Their conversation was cut short when they saw coughlazyasscough A.K.A. Shikamaru and Naruto running down the street with two pissed off looking female ninjas following them,but wait it gets better.Narutos pants were on...FIRE!OH MY GOD! SOMEONE CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT!AHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD HOLD ON SASUKE.(Wait that wasnt on the skript.) Yells to the manager "Where the bloody hell is my skript!" "Thats the skript right there Blackharusgf." "No it isnt!I'll be right back!" Runs to find Haru "What is it love?" "Baby this isnt my skript.Begins to wail.Tell him to give my skript back!Please!" Haru turns into Black Haru. "Give her back her skript now!" "Y-Y-Yes sir." "Thank you Haru!" Finishes skript and takes Haru somewhere speical.My own personal massage parlor!(end of randomness)

A/N: Tell me what you think of this chapter. Reveiw please!Waves good bye along,but cut short when Naruto and lazy ass comes running towards us along with Neji Sakura Ino and Hinata.Bye!


	13. Cliffy,TWO HOURS and a song

The last chapter had alot of randomness in it I know.I also know it was rather short.This time ill try to make this chapter longer and it either more random or more weird.So uh on with the story!

So after they got Naruto's pants deflamed.They aked them why they were being chased, they said it was well the fact is that they had no reason.Finally Naruto asked Hinata out which put the already over protective cousin on over board.Sakura had to calm down her Neji before he saw the chance to tear him to peices.Neji and Sakura left sometime later for a walk in the park.  
"Say Neji-kun." "Yes?" "Do you think we can like spend the whole day tomorrow together?" "I wouldn't mind that." As Neji said that he nuzzled his nose in between Sakura's neck and shoulder.After their little walk in the park Neji took Sakura home.Which they exchange their goodbyes and mushy crap like that.So around eight-thirty in the morning Sakura woke up for her day with her Neji-kun.She hopped in the shower,ate her breakfast,brushed her teeth.She wore a red tank top with her clan symbol on the back with a a black wolf in it(Means Shadow.)and a black mini skirt with chains here and there.She put on some eye-liner and other girly makeup.

Meanwhile in the Hyuuga Complex Neji was getting ready which he wore instead of his normal outfit he wore tan shorts with a light tan shirt.He was wearing his head band too.When he looked at the time it was a little after nine. (Inner Neji and Neji)'Great!We can finally spend time with our Sakura.' 'Hn.We are lucky that she doesnt have to train till the day after tomorrow.' 'Thats even better!' Inner neji was thinking very very perverted thoughts and images that I cant tell you what they are. Neji was just rolling his eyes at inner Neji. 'Are you done yet?' 'Yes i am.Lets see our cherry blossom!' (end)

When Neji got there he was surprised to see Sakura in the garnden."I see your busy." When Sakura heard that she jumped a foot in the air."Neji-kun!Don't do that!" "Sorry love.Are you ready?" "Yep." They left after Sakura told her mom that she was leaving.They were walking down the street with hands linked and everything.

(Song begins here.)

Sparkling Angel  
I Believe  
You Are My Saviour  
In My Time Of Need 

Blinded By Faith  
I Couldn't Hear  
All The Whispers   
They're Warning So Clear

I See The Angels  
I'll Lead Them To Your Door  
There Is No Escape Now  
Now Mercy No More 

No Remorse Cause I Still Remember  
The Smile When You Tore Me Apart

Chorus  
You Took My Heart  
Deceived Me Right From The Start  
You Showed Me Dreams  
I Wished They'd Turn In To Real  
You Broke A Promise  
And Made Me Realize  
It Was All Just A Lie

Sparkling Angel  
Couldn't See  
Your Dark Intensions  
Your Feelings For Me

Fallen Angel  
Tell Me Why  
What Is The Reason?  
The Thorn In Your Eye

I See The Angels  
I'll Lead Them To Your Door  
There Is No Escape Now   
No Mercy No More

No Remorse Cause I Still Remember  
The Smile When You Tore Me Apart

Chorus

Could Have Been Forever  
Now We Have Reached The End

This World May Have Failed You  
It Doesn't Give The Reason Why  
You Could Have Chosen  
A Different Path Of Life

Chorus  
The Smile When You Tore Me Apart  
You Took My Heart  
Deceived Me Right From The Start  
You Showed Me Dreams  
I Wished They'd Turn In To Real  
You Broke A Promise  
And Made Me Realize  
It Was All Just A Lie

Could Have Been Forever  
Now We Have Reached The End

(End)

Sakura and Neji walked by a bunch of stores before she saw what she wanted. She ran straight in there with Neji right on her heels."What are you looking for in here,love?" "I'm looking for some new clothes to wear." "Why do you need new new clothes?" "Well i want to look nice." "Hn."

(Neji and inner Neji)'We've been in here for two whole hours!' 'Girls need time if you forgot.Maybe she'll come out in something hot' 'Your such a prevert.' 'Well tenchanly im you so your calling yourself an pervert.' 'Whatever.' (End) Their little quarrel was interupted by the pink haird ninja who walked out.

A/n: Im leaving it here for right now.I need to post the second and third chapter of my other stories so.Uh you know the rutine.Bye!


	14. A new jutsu, feelings revealed!

As Sakura came out of the dressing room, wearing a hotpink tank-top under a black see through shirt. She also wore a hot pink miny skirt with black stiches, it had chains all over it, but the neat part about the skirt was that it had pink cherry blossoms on it. Her shoes were black combat boots with a few places to put a few weapons.

Neji's mouth hit the floor. He was amazed at how hot His girlfirend would have curves like a vase.

"So how do I look?" asked Saukra. She wanted to know if this was a good outfit or not.

"You look amazing." Neji finally said getting his act together. He was still blushing like an idiot, but hey when do you have a hot girl infront of you, you can't help but blush.

Neji got up and walked over to Sakura. He gently kissed her on her lips. He quietly told her to change back. When she came out, she was in her normal family clothes.

After they paid and all the went to get something to eat at a local cafe. After they ordered their food and they wanted to talk about recent advents.

Around three o'clock in the afternoon, they deicided to go for a walk in the park. While they were enjoing their walk they were interupted by the on and only Sasuke Uchiha.

Neji looked at the Uchiha-teme with both hatred and curosity. Sasuke wasn't looking at Neji, but at Sakura. It pissed the Hyuuga off more then ever.

"What are you doing here, Uchiha?" Neji asked through slightly clenched teeth.

"Move aside, Hyuuga. I need to speak to Sakura alone." Sasuke uncaring.

"Why would you want to talk to me? I thought you said I was annoying." Sakura said with some many emotions that the sky got pretty dark out, and that's not the scary part either. Her eyes turned to a stormy grey.

"I know what I said to you, and I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you the first time I met you I love you." said Sasuke with saddness in both his words and eyes.

But Sakura knew better then that. She look Sasuke straight in the eye. Sasuke's eyes went wide. Sakura's eyes were a completely black.

When both Neji and Sasuke looked up at the sky they could see it was almost pitch black. Sasuke then looked down with the Sharigan, at the same time Neji did the same except with the Byakugon.

Sakura never felt this power before. Then she realsied it was Shadow's power! She somehow must of adapted into it! She finaly understood her power. When ever one of her friends or loved ones are in danger it activated. The Wolf Cresant!

She then turned her attention to the Uchiha once again. Sasuke also looked at her. He was amazed at how Sakura had changed over the years he had been away, but the big shocker was that she was doing really fast hand symbals?! What the hell is going on? Sakura came right at him and hit him right in the gut. That's gotta hurt later!  
Sakura was panting she used on of the new jutsu she never knew about before, The Chidresdon.It takes alot of chakra out of her. As she fell Neji caught her. He looked at the Uchiha with nothing, but pity. When he looked back at his girlfriend he saw that she was low on chakra.

One day later

As Sakura began to wake, she had a bad cramp in her arms because of the stupid jutsu she did. When she sat up (with much difficulty) she was saw Neji asleep on the poll on her bed. Her eyes softed at the sight.

Sakura got one of her blankets and draped it around the prodigy, who was slightly shivering. She was about to pull back when, she felt Neji grap her arm and wrap his arms around her.

"I'm glad your alright." Was all he could say before he kissed her on the lips.

Sakura didn't realy know what to do, but kiss him back.After a few minutes of kissing Neji pulled back to see Sakura smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile back. He was about to kiss her again, but there was a knock on the door, syngaling it was time for dinner.

A/n: So how was it? Good? Bad? Weird? Or just plain What did she say? Anyway the Chidresdo is like a giant wolf paw that can either have fire or any element on it. I kinda combined the Chidori and Rasegan to get it. -; Hehehehe.And the Wolf Cresent is part of her powers. It is all black, as black as the night.


	15. story continued

Okay this isnt the chapter some of you been waiting for. I've been thinking of stopping the story and finsih the rest of my others, but if you want me to continue please tell me in your reviews... This is what I had for some of the chapter...

Neji helped Sakura down the steps to the dinner table. When she was seated Neji sat next to her. After dinner was over and the servant cleaned up the mess, Sakura's mom went straight to interagation mode.

"Sakura, why were you unconscious yestrday?" Her mother asked with firmness in her voice. Sakura slightly cringed at the tone.

"Um... Well..." Sakura couldn't think of anything to say, so Neji interupted. "What she is tring to say is that she used alot of her chakra while training." Neji said with a half lie half truth thing.

Her mother looked at Neji then Sakura, but they didn't expect her to laugh like a hyena then turn serious like my cat when I make her mad at me... Anywho, Saukra's mother looked at both of them and said that she knew that they fought the traitor, (You know who...) and she was kind of well angry at them.

"Sakura! You know better then to fight using forbidden jutsus, but to lie on top of that! You are lucky I don't tell Tsunade-sama to stop teaching you! Wait until your father comes back from his mission." As you could tell her mother was well mad.

After Sakura and Neji had a talk with Sakura's mother, Neji decided to go home. Sakura felt really bad about it, she had apologized to him, but he said not to worry about it.So after he left Sakura went to her room and had a talk with Shadow.

Shadow and Sakura

'Shadow?! Why didn't you tell me that was a forbidden jutsu!' said a very pissed of container.

'Well I didn't really think it was relivant at the time, but bedsides, we beat that Stupid Uchiha.' As you could tell Shadow was happy for beating him, but she knew that her container was not.

End

A/n: So... What do you think??? Tell me if you want me to countine or not? Okay?


	16. YAY! My chter appears!

A/n: Okay, I've been covenced that I should keep updating... Thank you for all of your reviews and all of your support, and I will keep updating until I run out of ideas... So on with the story!!!

Its been a whole week since the fight against Sasuke, and Neji hasn't spoken to Sakura yet. She missed him a whole lot. Though she was still mad at her mother for yelling at her, but Sakura knew in her heart her mother was right.

Sakura also refused to listen to her demon. Her demon tried reasoning with her, but it was no use. She was too damned stubburn to listen. Even though her demon took control of her at first she knew that she had to forgive Shadow sooner or later...Hopefully..

Two weeks later:

Sakura had been called into Tsunades' office for some odd, crazy reason. Probally her sensei needs more sake, again. Anywho when Sakura got there she saw Kakashi, Naruto, Gai, and the rest of team nine already standing there waiting for her to arrive.

"Good to have you here Sakura-chan," started the slug princess," We just got news that Akatsuki are near our border, and we need all of you to try and bring Leena Huragashi back, so we can question her. Got it?"

"Hai!!" yelled the seven shinobis.

Mean while in the forest somewhere:

"Itachi-san why are we just waiting?" asked the blue shark person thingy, known as Kisame.

"We are here to bring Sakura Haruno back Leader so we have bait for the Kyuubi." said Leena Huragshi, an Ex-Hell Shinobi. (A/n: See bottom for explanation.)

"Ohhhhh, I see, but still why do we have to wait-"BAM "-Owwwwwww!!" yelled Kisame as Leena used her dragon strength on Kisame for complaining to damn much. (A/n: okay Kisame is my best friends fave dude in Naruto, but I like to beat him up... Hehehe. Its fun)

Itachi just smirked as his girlfriend inflicted pain on his partner. He knew not to piss her off like last time. He mentally shuttered at that thought of being hit into the ground very hard, but it was funny seeing his partner get hit though. (A/n: Hehe) That's when he felt more chakra coming towards them.

"Both of you can kill each other later, but we have company." said Itachi on whom wanted to get this over with, so he could take HIS girlfriend out to eat like he proised her.

With that the three Akatsuki got ready for battle. As the selected ninjas came closer and closer, they were surprised to see thier target standing right there, but you never underestmate your oppenets even if one is a girl.(A/n: Kyouger or Element ice' If your reading this you know what I mean)

So the battle started and Sakura was captured thanks to Leena's personal jutsu: Dragon Summon; Dragon Tail Binding Jutsu. Neji was beyond ferious. How blind could he get! He should of seen that mist paralizing jutsu!

A/n: I'm leaving it here for now. I bet some of you have some questions about Leena Huragshi.

She is from the Village Hidden in the Flames or known as Hell. She joined Akatsuki after he cousin Kyo Huragshi joined for power. So well she need power too. Her jutsu was: Dragon Summon; Dragon Tail Binding Jutsu. It's well a binding jutsu that uses a dragons tail to capture your oppenets. It's one of her favorite jutsu. So thats the new charcter of the story and she is my charcter. So uh please review, and thank you all for all of your support!!!!! Chapter 17 will be up on April 6 or 7 so watch out for them!!!


	17. Haruko appears

A/n: Okay this chapter is about the same week Sakura fought with Sasuke, and also in this chapter another new character comes into the story... This chapter will hold very very bad langauge so dont be surprised if you see some... Haru is short of Haruko...

"Kisame, whos the girl?" Itachi said, pointing to the girl perched on his partners' shoulder when out of nowhere, she leaned over and put her face really close to Itachi's.

"I'm-his-bitch, girly man, how much mascara do you use anyways?" said the weird girl, who had a rabbit on her shoulder.

"..." is all Itachi said because he was glaring at her with full force.

"Oh, Itachi-san this is my girlfriend Haru and her bunny Hanatarou."said Kisame with a hint of fear in his voice because he was scared that Itachi would kill both of them all together, or worse of all Leena would pop out of no-where and murder him.

"Anywho girly man, wheres Leena? I need to speak to her." Haru said while looking around.

"Hn. She's back at the base." Itachi stated while turning around and walking back to the base.

When they got there, Haru jumped off of Kisame's shoulders and ran inside to the kitchen somehow knowing Leena would be there.When Haru got there she got there she didn't see the fridge door was open and she ran into it.

When she hit the ground Leena turned around only to squeal at the sight of her frined on the ground. After getting Haru up and off the floor, Leena filled her on what their assiment is. So they headed down to the dungeons to wake up the pink-headed girl.

Meanwhile back in Konoha

The selected ninjas came back into Tsunade's office looking torn, bleeding, and half dead. As they entered, they told Tsunade what had happened and she wasn't happy. She just told them to go get checked out at the hospital and get some rest. As Neji began to leave, she said for him to wait.

When everyone was gone Tsunade had told him that he, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino were going on a rescue mission. They were to find Sakura and bring back Leena at all costs. Leena would be a captive, but she wouldn't go down easy thats for sure.

Back at Akatsuki hideout

When Leena and Haru got into the dungeon, Haru threw a bucket of cold water on Sakura. Her eyes went wide before narrowing at the two female strangers. Then her memory hit her hard. She glared at Leena, but Leena just raised a perfect eyebrow at her.

"You know, I'm tring to be nice, but that look you just gave me just pissed me the hell off for some reason" Leena said while gazing at the dragon (Luvaga tatoo design. Every Huragashi gets on when they hit a certain age.) It wrapped around her fingers as she punched Sakura right in her face making her fly into the nearby wall.

"Yea well, atleasst I'm not the one who's going after Naruto!" yelled Sakura as she began to get up.

"So, I dont give a fling rats ass about the Kyuubi right now! I'm going to send you to Hell is you EVER yell at ME AGAIN! GOT THAT?!" screamed Leena as she pinched Sakura in the stomache while turning on her heel making it hit her in the face.

"Hn.. I'm done with you for now. Haru, you can take over, I need to find Itachi." was all Leena said as she stormed out of the dungeon.

"I'm sorry for her behavior, it's just that she's kinda sorta having pregnant issues right now, so yea." Haru said while healing some of Sakura's wounds.

"She's pregnant?! But she doesn't look it at all! How many months is she?!" yelled/asked Sakura.

"Well, shes only two weeks and her wedding is in two days so yea... And for the not looking it I have now clue what so ever." Haru stated while helping Sakura out of the dungeon.

A/n: Okay sorry for the late update. The Fanfiction site wouldn't let me load this chappy for some reason. So here ya have it. Hoped you enjoyed it!


	18. Second to last chapter

A/n: Okay, I'm sorry for the long wait. This is the final chapter in the Arranged love. The next chapter will be the epilogue.

As Sakura sat at the dinner table, all around her the Akatsuki were either eating or talking. She could see Leena and Itachi clearly talking about the baby. Itachi's face was kind of funny because the fact that he would be a father. But what they didn't know was that Tsunade had sent a squad out to retrieve Sakura.

In the middle of the woods some where were there was no civilization, four shinobi ran through the woods. It was clear that they were lost. Neji had commented that Naruto had no idea where they were going. But yet the Kyuubi container didn't want to admit it. (Hell, I wouldn't either.) So after about two hours of running in circles Kakashi, Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto sat in the middle of a small clearing to rest.

As they got lost in their own little thoughts Neji began to think about why he didn't talk to her. He thought it was just to let her cool off. But then again it could be the fact that he didn't love her anymore. Neji shook his head. Of course he love Sakura.

If the Uchiha had gotten her, he would have forced her to marry him. There is no way that he would give up on his Sakura! Even if he died trying. Four days later.

The four stumbled upon the compound. But the thing was it that they had to find Sakura and quick before the Akatsuki members found them. Neji activated his Byakugan. There he saw a kitchen, and living room and a cellar.

Wait the cellar! He used the magnifying jutsu. (My own jutsu). There he saw a pink-headed girl sitting on the ground asleep. As he deactivated the Byakugan. He turned to his teammates, when he did he let his fear and anger show.

"Where is she, Hyuuga?" asked Sasuke before the others could speak.

"Why should I tell you?" demanded Neji as he glared at the Uchiha with hate, and malice laced in his voice.

"Because I want to save her, but the rest isn't any of your business." Sasuke said while slowly taking out a kunai.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let's not kill each other now. First we need to rescue Sakura-chan. Until then I suggest you two deal with the fact that we all have to work together." Naruto said in a surprisingly serious voice. (Gasp!)

Both Sasuke and Neji grumbled before agreeing. That's when Kakashi look at the compound. His face read that something wasn't right about it.

"Hey, Neji where is she exactly?" asked Naruto while fixing his headband.

"Hn. She's in the cellar. But it's guarded by two Akatsuki members, though." Neji stated before gazing at the blond man.

"Well then lets go!" Naruto shouted while trying to jump out of the tree only to be caught by the collar.

"You idiot. We can just go in there and save her we need a plan!" Sasuke said while dropping Naruto on the floor.

"Sasuke's right. We need a plan. Naruto you and Sasuke will create a diversion. Neji, you and me will go get Sakura. Got it?" the four ninja nodded their heads before jumping to do their jobs.

Meanwhile in the compound, Sakura was beginning to awaken when she heard some noise in font of the door. She began to stand only to be knocked to the floor because of her chains on her ankles. She turned her head to the door. Her eyes became wide when it went fling to the wall across from her.

There standing in front of her was her old sensei and her boyfriend. She was shocked to say. Neji looked at the ankle-cuffs that were on her. As he walked closer Sakura's breath hitched.

Neji took out a lock pick. For about a minute he unlocked her ankles. When he was done she bulldozed him. Her eyes held small tears in them. She kissed his cheek before getting off of him.

Meanwhile during the diversion: Naruto had done his sexy jutsu to lure the members away from the cellar. Sasuke had hid in the shadows. When they were close enough he had knocked them out. When they were done they ran to the cellar to see Sakura standing just fine and cracking her knuckles at one of the members that had tortured her.

She had given him a bloody nose a broken arm. Three broken ribs. The pain had been so bad that he had fainted.As she looked up she could see Naruto rushing to her. She quickly side step making him run into the wall. Sasuke quietly came to her.

His eyes were filled with concern and worry. (OMG! The world is going to end! Lol. Just kidding.) Sakura just said hi and turned to Neji and Kakashi. There she asked him what was next. They said to get out of here.

With that they ran out of the compound only to be stopped by Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu, and Deidara. Naruto was about to do his clone jutsu, but stopped when a female voice was heard. The voice was calm yet soft.

"Let them leave. They all passed the test." said Leena as she came out of the bushes wearing her normal outfit, but had her hair in a complete bun.

"SAY WHAT?!" yelled Naruto as he did a double take.

" A test? Why was this a test?" asked Neji and Sasuke.

"Tsunade-sama asked us to see if you were ready to come and rescue one of your comrades even if you could of died. And you well passed." Leena said while walking over to Sakura and giving her scroll of illusions back.

"Kakashi did you know of this?" asked the three chuunin as they looked at him with confusion written all over their faces.

"Hai, I knew of it. We have teamed up with Akatsuki to help defeat Orochimaru." Kakashi said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Sakura also knew of this. About a day after she got here. We informed her of this, Un." Deidara said while smiling at them.

"Well that's odd. But sure lets go with that then." said Naruto as he stood up from the ground.

"Well now that's over, you all can come in if you want. You can eat and rest up." Leena said as she made her way in doors.

It was after dinner and Sakura was sitting in a field of flowers when Neji sat next to her. Sakura gently turned to look at him only on be kissed right on the lips. Her eyes fluttered closed as she kissed him back. But what they didn't know was that Naruto was coming up behind them.

"… Get a room!" He yelled as he took off towards the house. Neji sighed as he pulled her to him. He kissed her on her head before taking out a small box.

"Sakura, Will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the box to show her the ring. Sakura was speechless to say.

"Yes!" she cried as she hugged him while kissing him.

A/n: I know I kind of screwed up the plot and everything. But I ran out of ideas, so I decided to change the plot just a little. I hope you enjoyed it!


	19. The End!

Sakura sighed as she sat in the bridal shop. Sure she had her dress and shoes and even her bridesmaids. But she was really nervous. Sure she's been to a lot of weddings, yet she couldn't even tell her friends how nervous she was.

Neji had been kind of distant with her. Hinata told her that it was because he was also nervous. Their wedding was tomorrow! She was so worried that something would go wrong. Sakura was also worried that Sasuke would try and ruin it. But Tsunade and Naruto told her that if he tries to he would be punished (with a tour of Hell with lots upon lots of pain, curtsey of Leena.)

At first it didn't seem helpful, until Leena described how she felt during her wedding. Also when she got to the reception, her wedding song was P. Diddy with 'Last Night'. Sakura had laughed so hard she fell of the couch. When she asked Leena what it was like living the life of an S-Class Ninja.

Leena said it was entertaining until she had gotten pregnant. Deidara being the idiot blonde jerk he was had gotten beat up really bad. (Sorry if any blondes are reading this. I love Deidara, but I hate it when he goes blonde. I mean no offence!) Sakura just nodded before looking back at the wedding dresses.

-The next day-

Sakura was pure frantic! She nearly blew the house down with her powers. Shadow wasn't quite helping either. When finally Ino came to her and told her straight. She told her that she needs to calm down. Neji wasn't going to leave her at the altar. Sure enough after a long girl talk Sakura had calmed down enough to get ready. Time skip to the 'I Dos'

Sasuke was sitting in the one of pews glaring at the lucky Hyuuga. All he wanted was to run up there and take Sakura away, but he couldn't he was currently tied up with rope. Jiraiya along with a few others's had him under control. The irony is that he was supposed to marry Sakura not be tied up staring at the altar waiting for the damned thing to begin already.

After the bridesmaids' and the other's got down to the aisle, Neji heard the doors' open. As he turned he was speechless. Sakura had her hair in a single bun with little strands to frame her face. She had colorless lip-gloss on and a light make up on to complement the dress. Her father walked her up the aisle smiling at his only daughter.

Tsunade being the hokage gave the speech thingy. After they said their 'I dos' Neji lifted the veil that covered her face. He smiled before kissing her. There were cheers throughout the whole village. During the reception Sakura and Kyo talked.

Kyo told her that he left to get stronger. Sakura was at first confused then she understood. She just smiled before hugging her cousin and telling him to write to her when he goes back to Akatsuki. With that everyone lived happily ever after…

Ha!!!! I got you!!!! I'm not done yet! I still need to tell about the little pink haired Hyuugans' running around! Sakura had gotten pregnant a year after her marriage. Instead of having one child she was having three!!

Neji had fainted when she told him. Hinata and Naruto being nearby saw this and congratulated the couple. Sakura went into labor two weeks before she was due. But all three babies were healthy. Leena had her baby and she named him Ryo. Both Sasuke and Itachi had agreed to not kill each other as long as they could spar.

Hinata and Naruto finally got married after two years of dating. Now to a very private place, in a field of flowers, Neji and Sakura sat watching their beautiful children run and play. Their oldest, Hizzashi (Is that how you spell it?) was currently it for tag. He looked a lot like his mother. He had her hair, but had his father's eyes. He also had his mother's strength.

Saya, their second oldest, look and acted like her father, but she had her mother's multi-colored eyes. And last but not least Yuki. He was born last. He looked like both of his parents, and acted like both of them. When combined these three little disasters were very, very dangerous.

"Neji?" began Sakura as she turned in her husband's arms.

"Hn, what is it, love?" he asked while gazing at her.

"I love you." she said as she tackled him to the ground making them both roll down the hill. When they finally stopped Neji smirked before kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I love you too." He was about to kiss her again when they felt a three pairs of eyes on them.

"Ewww! Get a room!" yelled the three as they ran from their now annoyed parents.

The End.

A/n: There, Sniff I finally finished my first story! Sniff

Sasuke: Hey! I thought you said there is a party!

Me: Opps! There is! Whap! (Sasuke fall to the ground unconscious) So if you want me to write a squeal or having and questions don't hesitate to ask! Thanks again for all of the support!!


End file.
